Drunk and Wild
by Storm1663
Summary: Storm decides to a makeover, after being drugged by the women...
1. The Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.  
  
I just wrote story because I was bored. Anyway, this hasn't been beta read. It is just as is. I didn't even check for any spelling or grammar mistakes. If you're looking for something polished this is NOT it. Sorry. :)  
  
Jean and Scott are married. Betsy and Warren are dating. Rogue is with Joseph. Hank, Remy, Logan, Bobby and Ororo are single.   
  
  
  
  
Drunk and Wild  
  
A night off for The X-men was something DIFFERENT. It was even more unusual because all the X-men were present. Usually on them would be off on a mission or something. The X-men were at New-York newest and most elite club. Thanks to Warren they got in or they would at Harry's drinking themselves stupid. The club had a gray theme. In the middle it had the dance floor, which was slowly becoming full. On the three sides of the circular dance floor was surrounded by tables. The tables had nice silk gray tablecloths. Above each table were silver Chinese lanterns. On the fourth wall, was the built in bar.  
  
Slowly all of the X-men arrived. First it was Warren, Betsy, Jean and Scott. Warren was dressed in khaki's and a matching crew neck. Betsy was wearing a marine blue knee length dress with spaghetti straps. The neck hung down with a hint of cleavage. Jean was wearing a similar dress in red. It was also knee-length with intricately gold dragon on the side. Scott was donned in black pants and white shirt.   
  
Rogue, Hank, Bobby, Bishop, and Joseph followed them. Rogue wore a skintight, full-sleeved dress with a plunging neckline. Its color matched exactly Rouges eyes. Bobby was wearing blue pants with a white tee shirt. Hank was wearing a full-sleeved GAP shirt with black slacks. Joseph was impeccably dressed in a green shirt and black dress pants.  
  
"Hi guys. Where are Storm, Gambit and Wolverine?"  
"Well, let us take a seat, this might take long?"  
"What did you do Bobby?" said an almost panicked Jean. If those three weren't here that meant trouble.  
"Honest guys this was an accident."  
"Bobby, Ah can't believe ya." "Ya 're lying."  
"Rogue come on..."  
"Bobby, what our friends want to know what you did?"  
"Shut up Joseph"  
"Bishop, Hank, what did he do?"  
"No, I will tell. Betsy, see what happened was that after you guys left. I decided to get Storm and Rogue because they were only ones left but before I could go Remy decided that "the femmes needed expert help." So we sat downstairs in the foyer just waiting for those four."   
"Wait. Who is the fourth person?"  
"Oh, yeah I'll tell him Bobby."  
"Thanks, Bish."  
"After you and Pyslocke left the attic... Wolverine and me decided to get them. When went up they said that they were almost done. But as soon they saw Logan, Rogue and Storm had a fit. They started saying the he looked like a huge dog."  
"Oh my god. They called him a dog?"  
"Rogue!"  
"Ah wasn't alone. Scott, Storm was with ma."  
"Jean, look I think I should go check on them. Storm would never say such a thing. Maybe they are the Skrulls again? "  
"Scott, sit down let them finish. It's not the Skrulls. Well there was a thing... me, Betsy and Rogue did that wasn't very good."  
"WHAT?"  
"Warren, Scott sit down. Jean and Rogue and me poured some alcohol into Storm's herbal tea."  
"Oh my god. I can't believe you drugged Ororo and didn't tell me."  
"Yeah, I wanted to help."  
"Shut up, Hank and Bobby."  
"So anyway, Rogue and Storm decided to give Wolverine a makeover."  
"HE AGREED?"  
"No, Cyke. They decided to give $100 each and Storm would gjsgs for him"  
"What did you say? What was he going to do for him?"  
"flkehfwe"  
"What, Bish?"  
"Storm agreed to strip tease for him."  
BAM!  
"Bobby, get your head off the table."  
"Uh, sorry. Storm strip teasing is a little more than I can handle. How come you and Rogue didn't tell us?  
"How drunk is she?"  
"Well, we gave 4 shots."  
"She didn't pass out?"  
"Yes, she did but we woke her up."  
"Yeah, for some reason she is very horny when she is drunk."  
"Bobby, get your head off the table."  
"What happened after Remy went up?"  
"Ah don't think ya want ta know."  
"Oh my god." said Betsy, Jean, Scott and Warren  
  



	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.  
  
I just wrote story because I was bored. Anyway, this hasn't been beta read. It is just as is. I didn't even check for any spelling or grammar mistakes. If you're looking for something polished this is NOT it. Sorry. :)  
  
Jean and Scott are married. Betsy and Warren are dating. Rogue is with Joseph. Hank, Remy, Logan, Bobby and Ororo are single.   
  
  
  
  
Drunk and Wild  
  
"What happened after Remy went up?"  
"Ah don't think ya want ta know."  
"Oh my god." said Betsy, Jean, Scott and Warren.  
"Well, he didn't come back for another 15 min so we decided to send Bobby."  
"HANK! You are suppose to be the smart one, and you sent Bobby?  
"Hey, I am here, you know... What is wrong with me?"  
"Whats right with ya sugah?"  
"Shut up, anyway I went upstairs. I didn't know that Logan was standing behind the door. Honest. So I opened the door...I accidently banged him on the head. He let out this growl, like, like, RrrrOarrR. It was quite suprising."  
"Naw, Ya were scared outta ya pants."  
"Shutup...again. So he leapt on me. All of the others turned around to see what Logan was roaring about. Storm was right beside me. When Logan lept on me, my blueberry milkshake sorta slipped out of my hand and fell right on her dress."  
"Eeee!!!!! Not her I-am-gonna-have-fun-dress?"  
"Ya, thats tha one."  
"For some reason, all of sudden all of 'drunkenness' disappeared in one second. The next thing I knew was Remy was on top of trying to save from Storm's lightning bolts. The temperature suddenly rose and I could become into Iceman. So Logan for some odd reason actually tried to save me he picked me up and threw me downstairs. He screamed, 'Hank, get Bobby out of here... She is gonna kill him.' I don't know what happened after that. All of us ran to the car, the others didn't know why they running for their very lives until I told them in the car. Rogue was also down there in five seconds after me."  
"Rogue, what happened?"  
"Ya all she was very angry. Ya should seen her... She decided that she needed a makeover. She decided she to become more like a slut..."  
"What?"  
"I get this correct Storm is going to get a makeover sooo that so soo that she look more sluttier?"  
"Ya got it."  
"Rogue, didn't tell you something. She told us in the car that is going to have an attitude ajustment and have an attitude like Logan's and Remy's"  
"You got to be kidding?"  
"Don't worry she will be fine in the morning once she isn't drunk."  
"Jean, she said if she liked she is gonna kept it."  
"I stand by Jean's predication, you'll see Storm is the most level headed from all of us."  
"But, Rogue said she is gone to Saks Fifth Avenue, and Logan and Remy are paying."  
"Oh my stars and garters. I had not known about information before."  
"Well, it can't be any bad than her punk style..."  
"Yeah, that's true."  
"Oh my god!"  
"What? What?"  
"X-men...Storm, Gambit and Logan have arrived."  
"Oh, Shit. Look at her."  
"Look at Logan."  
"Jean! Stop looking at him! NOW!"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"JEAN!"  
"WARREN, BOBBY, JOSEPH, HANK, BISHOP!"  
"Stop staring at her!"  
"WOW"  
  



	3. The Horror

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.  
  
I just wrote story because I was bored. Anyway, this hasn't been beta read. It is just as is. I didn't even check for any spelling or grammar mistakes. If you're looking for something polished this is NOT it. Sorry. :)  
  
Jean and Scott are married. Betsy and Warren are dating. Rogue is with Joseph. Hank, Remy, Logan, Bobby and Ororo are single.   
  
"" OUT LOUD  
**TELEPATHIC  
  
  
  
Drunk and Wild  
  
"X-men...Storm, Gambit and Logan have arrived."  
"Oh, Shit. Look at her."  
"Look at Logan."  
"Jean! Stop looking at him! NOW!"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"JEAN!"  
"WARREN, BOBBY, JOSEPH, HANK, BISHOP!"  
"Stop staring at her!"  
"WOW"  
"Bobby get your head off the table."  
  
The X-men watched with gaping mouths as the new and improved Storm and Wolverine arrived. Logan was growling at everyone that came within 2m of him. But what had left the X-men speechless was the fact Wolverine was clean shaved, his obsenes sideburns were no more. He had cut his hair. It was spiked at the edges. He ACUTALLY looked civil. He was wearing an grey shirt with black slacks. No one had ever seen him in anything but plaid and his yellow spandex uniform. The Wolverine was no longer an animal, well at least he didn't look like it... his manners left alot to be desired.  
  
Behind him was the most beautiful x-woman. Even Gambit couldn't keep his eyes off his so called 'sister'. No on in their right minds would not look at he woman beside him. The X-men were left in silecne. Finally Betsy broke the silence, "I DO NOT DRESS LIKE LIKE LIKE HER!"   
  
As Storm stepped upto the X-men's table, you could finally see the changes. She was now undisputedly the most sexiest x-woman. She was wearing an black tube top with inch wide silver line through middle the tube top. She was wearing a wrap. Well not really an wrap, it was more like a peice of cloth tied to her waist. Her entire left leg and partially right leg was exposed. The wrap itself was beautiful. It was black with intricatley indain sytle silver embroidry. Her left leg had some what of an black armband with silver writing but instead it was on her thigh. It helped catch attention to her already over exposed leg. Both arms had similar arm bands like the one her leg. She was also wearing an matching choker. Her hoops in her ears were large, thin and black. Different about her was the fact that she had belly ring, nose ring, and several earrings in her ears. She had an hair cut. Her curly waist length hair were now bone straight, mid backed and heavily layered. Storm looked like a model from Victoria Secret Catalogue. Her stomach above the belly ring had an intricate bead stuck on dragon.  
  
"Pssst...Besty, Rogue. Look she bought the shoes...The ones that we wanted." At once both Betsy and Rogue looked at Storm's feet. She was wearing 5 inch silver stlietteo heels. With straps that wound up to mid calf. They also realized Storm's walk had little more 'pizzaz' in it. The women narrowed their eyes unconsiously.  
"Not one word, One-Eye."  
"Sorry, Logan. I wasn't going to say anything."  
"Oui, mon ami. You to busy lookin' at the new an' improved Stormy." "Gambit tried to stop 'er"   
"Hello, everyone." Storm sat down and crossed her legs causing both of her legs to be exposed. "I would like to introduce myself as the new Storm."   
* Look at her. She is going to take our men away.*  
*Betsy, no she is just drunk.*  
*If she looks at Joseph--*  
*Rogue, Betsy... I think its time to get her a man. She is definately lonely. That the reason for her 'tranformation'*  
*I am scared her boob might pop out.*  
*Eeeew... Betsy*  
"You boys like my new belly ring?"  
"Yeah, I love it."  
*All of them are drooling*  
"Would like to dance?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Chere, that's Bobby. De one who dropped de thing on you."  
"Remy, you keep your tidbits to yourself and go find yourself a woman before you start pounce on one of us."  
"Chere, you de only one left to pounce on. What you say to Remy and you go have an dance."  
"Well, okay"  
"Hey what about me?"  
"What about you, Bobby?"  
*Girls were are fine. She is going after Gambit. Our men are safe.*  
*SIGH*  
  
Bobby watched as Storm walked away with Gambit. He really started to hate the Cajun. first it was Rogue and now Storm. Logan watched the scene with new interest. He was going to get back Storm for making him get a makeover. He wanted his strip tease show. I gonna get it. Whether she Is sober or drunk.  
  
Gambit and Storm returned after the dance. Storm sat down beside him. She slowly moved her hands between Logan's thigh. Logan to spat out his beerm on Scott who was sitting opposite to Logan. His beer was now on Scott's face. Storm looked up and began to laugh as did everyon else. Logan growled and said something about getting himself a chick for tonight... Slowly the night began to wear on. All of the X-men were drunk in the first two hours.  
  
"Okey -hic- dokey. Lets get -hic- home."  
"Lets go and bbbbbecome the X-men."  
"Wwwhat we ARE the X-men?"  
"hic- I think we -hic- go home and do something -hic-other than sleeping."  
"Chere, you and Rrrremy can do something else like-"  
"hic- Shut-hic-up"  
  
TBC  



End file.
